Toile d'araignée
by Youwan
Summary: YxYweek. "Grey a vu des yeux brûlants. Il s'est légèrement glacé devant eux mais il n'a jamais oublié leur intensité. Aujourd'hui encore, il recherche celui avec qui il désire tisser des liens. Puisque tisser des liens, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, dans ce club. Tisser, pour s'oublier. Renouveler. Aimer. S'abandonner. Même si les fils tombent bien trop facilement."UA.
1. Volets noirs d'espoirs

Salut à tous ! Je ne suis point morte, même si ça fait presque - Horreur ! - un mois que je n'ai pas posté. Désolée, j'étais en vacances et occupée, glandant et écrivant de nouveaux projets, toussa toussa. :) Pour ceux qui se demandent.. Euh, ouais. Need help arrive.. Euh.. Bientôt.. x) Me faîtes pas de mal ! En fait, j'ai le cadeau d'anniversaire de **Crowny** à finir avant (qui fait déjà 4K, le petit bougre. Lourd, pour un OS.).

Ensuite, j'ai cette fic-ci, qui est ma participation à la_** Yaoi/Yuri Week !**_

Vous croyez _vraiment_ que je n'aurai pas fait cette week ? J'avais tellement envie de l'écrire, surtout en vacances ! Alors que je n'avais pas internet.. Bref, après un petit tour à la Japon Expo, me revoici assez en forme pour mettre en mots tout ce que j'avais dans ma tête.

Cette fic aura huit chapitres en relation les uns avec les autres. Nous suivrons les membres d'un club à des moments de leur vies où les actions ne sont plus tellement indépendantes les unes des autres.. D'où le titre.

Thèmes de la week : 1) Premier (regard, rencontre, baiser, fois) / 2) Parfum / 3) Passion / 4) Interdits / 5) Café / 6) Envie / 7) Secrets / 8) UA. J'aime pas trop le dernier mais je verrai.. Comme je peux.

Pour vous réjouir, voici mon programme qui sera normalement pas respecté ! Je me connais, hein.. 1) GreyNat / 2) Ichiya/Natsu (spécial pour Crowny, humour, surement HS) / 3) Flare/Lucy / 4) Luxus/Fried / 5) Eve/Hibiki / 6) GreyNat / 7) Lahar/Dranbalt / 8) Loki/Hibiki. Sous réserve de changement. Autant vous dire qu'il y a **beaucoup de couples sur lesquels je n'ai jamais écrit !** Alors j'ai aussi peur que vous, sur ce coup-ci.

Chaque chapitre sera sur un couple différent. Dans le titre du chapitre sera indiqué le prénom de la personne qui appartient au club et donc qui relie les uns aux autres.. Bref, c'compliqué, je passe à la suite \o/.

Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.** Toute cette histoire est un gigantesque **UA** dont les idées saugrenues m'appartiennent.

Je pense que tout est dit.. Le premier chapitre est un peu long (2K) pour quelque chose qui doit être écrit le jour le jour x). Je poste donc cette week en retard mais, vous l'aurez compris j'espère, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté au contraire ! (Les vacances étaient cool et la Japan Expo était un rêve *v* !) Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Toile d'araignée**

* * *

_1. Volets noirs d'espoirs - Grey_

* * *

« On se lie, on se relie, comme une toile bien ficelée. Et la bête gronde ; l'araignée s'approche, affamée. Dis-moi, toi, tu sais si le malheur rôde ? Il a l'air d'hanter mes pas. J'ai vu le paradis de mes yeux, des yeux bleus. Un paradis que j'ai loupé. Une mauvaise décision, si tu veux mon avis. J'aurai dû descendre du camion, courir à en perdre haleine. Les gens se seraient retournés sur mon passage, conscient de voir un ado se faire un film. Ou faire comme dans les films.

Mais mon coup de foudre, il m'a fait mal. Puisque j'ai continué sur la route, dans ce camion de déménagement. Puisque je ne l'ai jamais connu. Puisque son absence a maudit ma vie et.. Puisque je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

L'amour, ça fait mal. Comme une putain d'araignée qui trotte dans ma tête vide, sans lui. Une araignée au plafond qui attend le bon moment pour glisser sur nos liens tenus, trop minces. Des liens qui se déchireront à la première incartade – Dis-moi, toi, tu sais si le malheur rôde ?

Ah, je te l'ai déjà demandé ? Désolé. Je crois que je perds la tête, sans lui. » _Grey_ – **Y.**

* * *

Il était étrange, celui-là. Il flânait toujours dans ce coin sans but précis, autre que celui de poser ses yeux sur les volets blancs cassés. Les volets qui étaient sans cesse fermés; ceux qui empêchaient la lumière de filtrer. Ces volets blancs qui, malgré tout, laissait sa pièce entièrement dans le noir. Il passait et repassait devant la fenêtre de la blonde, d'un pas lent et hésitant. Presque espérant. Toujours, l'homme levait un regard indécis sur l'étage de la maison en face; là où il passait chaque matin. Il observait les battants clos, soupirait, repartait. Le lendemain, le même manège recommençait. S'attendait-il à voir quelqu'un dans cette maison inhabitée ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ici, c'était un village perdu. L'homme venait visiblement de la grande ville. On le voyait souvent à la pompe à essence de la commune, refaisant le plein pour sa petite voiture citadine. Celle qui éclairait et brillait dans le hameau, complètement hors de sa véritable place. Pourquoi passait-il par là, chaque jour sans cesse et sans fautes ? Ses vêtements étaient neufs, à la pointe de la mode. Sa voiture devait avoir coûté cher. À l'instar de son véhicule, il paraissait décalé dans le décor; comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là.

Et puis, ce qui choquait le plus la commère au fond.. C'était qu'il repartait directement. Il avalait de nombreux kilomètres chaque matin, devait se lever tôt pour arriver ici toujours à sept heure pile puis repartait encore, empruntait sûrement petites routes puis voies rapides pour arriver au boulot. Du moins, c'est ce que la blonde pensait. Tant de kilomètres au compteur pour rien.

Pourquoi cette personne faisait-elle ça ? Il était brun, jeune, beau. Mavis ne se privait pas de le dire. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps ici ? Qu'attendait-il, au juste, chaque matin ?

Il n'y avait personne en face. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne; et il n'y aura jamais personne. Les volets étaient, sont et resteront fermés. Si jamais il y avait quelqu'un, tout le petit village serait au courant, Mavis la première.

Depuis des années, la maison tombait en poussière. Son propriétaire avait renoncé à louer l'endroit et à s'en occuper. Peut-être même l'avait-il abandonné ? La dernière famille qui avait vécu ici, celle de l'acquéreur justement, avait quitté la région précipitamment, emportant femme et enfants avec lui. Sept ans étaient passés, maintenant.

Et cela faisait déjà trois mois que le jeune homme brun venait tous les jours..

Quand abandonnera-t-il ? Quand comprendra-t-il que les volets, aussi blancs soient-ils, ne lui resservent qu'une pièce noire et vide ? Une pièce solitaire. Une pièce où l'absence règne; une pièce de poussière – Il ne reste rien, dans le petit village de Rosemary. Juste des boutiques ternis, des petites maisons branlantes et des commerces toujours en pénurie de quelque chose. Juste des villageois vieux et râlants, des jeunes qui partaient pour la grande ville et des enseignes jaunis qui se balançaient au vent, grinçantes.

Mavis soupira; avant, il faisait bon vivre ici. Avant. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que le sable et les termites qui osent s'installer dans le village. Bientôt, le jeune homme abandonnera sa lubie étrange et à l'instar de l'appartement aux volets fermés, les rues de Rosemary redeviendront calmes et inhabitées.

Bientôt, il se lassera. Bientôt.

* * *

Il avait toujours aimé les petits villages rustiques. Rosemary ne faisait pas exception au penchant de Grey pour ces vieilles bâtisses qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, le jeune homme brun avait grandi dans un hameau qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui qu'il parcourait en ce moment. Dans sa voiture citadine, Grey prenait une dernière bouffée de cigarette, respirant lourdement.

Il savait très bien qu'il devrait s'avouer la vérité. Grey respira un grand coup et énonça dans sa tête ce qu'il n'osait pas dire à ses amis : Il venait d'ici, avait grandi ici, était parti d'ici. Il était un villageois parmi tant d'autres, un adolescent qui avait délaissé la village fantôme de Rosemary pour la capitale. Le jeune et branché Grey n'était qu'un campagnard qui avait immigré sept ans auparavant. Comme tant d'autres. Mais lui, ce n'était pas par volonté, oh que non. Grey aurait voulu rester dans ce trou perdu toute sa vie, s'il l'avait fallu. Il avait voulu y rester le jour-même où il y était parti...

À cause de ce qui était arrivé il y a sept ans. Le jour de son déménagement. À cause des volets qui étaient ouverts, en face de chez lui. Et surtout, à cause des deux orbes enflammées qui l'avaient fixé; les mêmes qu'il revoyait sans cesse en rêve depuis ce jour-là. Lui, partant – L'autre enfant, emménageant.

Cet enfant qui n'était resté qu'un mois, avant de repartir. Ce gamin dont personne ne se rappelait le prénom ou l'existence dans le village. Déjà que les vieux séniles ne se remémoraient Grey que quand celui-ci insistait pendant des heures, photos antiques et poussiéreuses à l'appui..

Mais Grey, même adolescent, n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait vu ces yeux clairs, l'observant dans la pièce sombre. Il avait senti le regard le brûler pendant qu'il chargeait le camion pour son déménagement. Le brun avait ressenti tout cela physiquement, comme une brûlure permanente qui refuse de se laisser cautériser.

Y'avait eu deux diamants près des volets blancs et du rose qui les encadrait. Des cheveux rebelles, en pointes et en pics, un peu comme la coiffure de Grey. Y'avait eu un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ne s'était pas éloigné de la fenêtre, même quand le brun lui avait retourné son attention. Il n'avait pas non plus avancé ou était descendu de chez lui. Non, au contraire – Le gamin, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était contenté de fixer ce brun dans la rue, qui chargeait un énorme camion.

Ce brun qui, au premier regard, l'avait attiré dans une glace solide et éternelle.

Ce brun qui, à peine deux ou trois heures plus tard, avait disparu pour la grande ville, laissant son regard terne et embué l'observer à travers le rétroviseur.

Et les volets se sont refermés dans le crépuscule, sur un adolescent aux cheveux roses pâles soupirant et absent, vidé de son énergie habituelle. Le contact visuel a été interrompu, gâché, peut-être oublié à jamais.

Sauf que voilà.. Grey se rappelait. Grey voulait comprendre qui était celui qui l'avait fixé délibérément avec autant d'insistance. D'accord, cette histoire remontait à sept ans; d'accord, ce n'était peut-être rien, juste un enfant étrange ou bizarre; d'accord, s'il arrivait à le retrouver, il serait incapable d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, ou simplement de savoir quoi dire.

Mais.. Grey voulait se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui le poursuivait depuis si longtemps. Était-il possible d'être frappé par le coup de foudre aussi bêtement ? Était-il possible de connaître son âme sœur et de la laisser s'évanouir dans les instants qui suivent ? Le brun ne croit pas à ces conneries, mais il doit reconnaître les faits. Il est à moitié devenu un stalker à cause d'un souvenir lointain. Les yeux le hantent toutes les nuits. Toutes ses précédentes relations ont été un échec. Tandis qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées, toujours à propos de cette soirée-là, ses amants et amantes se vexaient, criant sur les toits qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'eux.

Peut-être l'avait-il été, au début. Ou bien un peu vers la fin.. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'obsédait, qu'une seule personne qu'il voulait connaître. C'était ce gamin, posé derrière les volets blancs, dans l'ombre de sa pièce non-éclairée de ce côté-ci de l'appartement, dos au soleil. C'était lui, ses yeux, son ombre qui osait le suivre dans ses rêves, sa marque qui le brûlait au fer blanc encore aujourd'hui.

La marque de ses yeux; la marque de leur premier regard.

* * *

Grey continuait à rouler jusqu'à chez lui. Dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, la musique était forte. Sa vitesse était rapide, peut-être un peu trop – Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas être en retard au travail. Il faisait le barman dans un club très côté et, à son grand dam, qui ouvrait à midi. Le lieu était surpeuplé la nuit mais la propriétaire de l'établissement, une rousse effrayante, avait décidé de l'ouvrir plus tôt pour permettre à la « population active » de se détendre dans un établissement de qualité. Le club était donc réputé à la fois pour ses soirées branchées qui duraient souvent jusqu'à l'aube et pour son ambiance tranquille et reposante l'après-midi.

Paradoxal, ce club. Mais Grey aimait son lieu de travail, il aimait le son des bouteilles fraîchement sorties du frigo; il adorait créer de nouveaux cocktails qu'il galérait à chaque fois à nommer tant son répertoire était déjà grand; il appréciait le contact entre les personnes différentes qu'il voyait chaque jour. Il adorait particulièrement les heures de rush – celles qui l'obligeaient à se concentrer sur sa tâche et à oublier ses rêves qui le tourmentaient. Ces heures d'oublis, de travail mais de repos de l'esprit; ces heures dont il ne pourrait se passer.

Bien que le midi, tout soit calme. Voilà pourquoi Grey rechignait à partir de Rosemary, le petit village, pour rejoindre la capitale. Crocus était accueillante, bordée de grands jardins et d'un palais surnommé le _« Palais Fleuri »._ Crocus était sa nouvelle demeure depuis sept ans, son lieu de travail et de loisirs. Mais Crocus n'était pas son lieu de naissance – Ce n'était pas Rosemary, ce n'était pas un village antique et féerique malgré tout, ce n'était pas un lieu où l'on pouvait entendre le vent dans le calme du soir tombant. Ce n'était pas là où il y avait eu le garçon, les volets, le premier regard – Non. C'était à des kilomètres de là. Des kilomètres qu'il parcourait chaque jour, sans relâche.

Car, chance ou pas chance, Grey avait bien l'intention de retrouver le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Il ne connaissait de lieu absolument rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait passé un petit mois à Rosemary, il y avait sept ans de cela. Que les habitants du village ne se remémoraient rien de lui. Que l'appartement était abandonné et que personne n'avait aucunes traces qui pourraient mener au dernier propriétaire connu en date, un certain Igneel.

Donc Grey venait chaque jour, chaque matin plus précisément, dans l'espoir de récolter un quelconque indice. Un petit quelque chose, une clef, un souvenir qui lui permettrait de chercher plus loin. Mais la maison était fermée à double tour, la serrure était rouillée par le temps et les volets avaient perdu de leur blanc lumineux pour adopter un ton plus cassé, plus poussiéreux.

Trois mois qu'il espérait, connement. Trois mois qu'il désespérait.

Sa vitesse augmentait encore. Une bouffée de cigarette – Merde, il allait être en retard. La Patronne, Flare, allait le tuer s'il n'arrivait pas avant l'ouverture pour installer la terrasse.

Oubliant toute prudence, Grey écrasa sa pédale d'accélérateur. Il refusait d'être en retard dans le seul lieu où il se sentait chez lui, où il se sentait bien. Son club, Fairy Tail. Le compteur augmente, il sourit – Là, tout se passait bien. Il allait arriver à l'heure, pouvoir préparer quelques cocktails de premiers choix. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au petit nouveau, Loki, qui avait autant de facilité à draguer une fille que de difficultés à porter un plateau. Oh, s'il le voulait, Grey pourrait même – **Ah.**

Il avait oublié. Depuis qu'il avait laissé filer l'adolescent, il y a sept ans, il avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir de la chance.

Coup de volant violent, coup de frein latent – Sirène, ambulance. Odeur de cendres, d'oubli, de carboniser – Et le sang qui lui fracasse sa tempe lui donne irrémédiablement envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Les cris, les crissements de pneus sur le bitume, et l'essence qui coulait hors de la voiture tout comme ce liquide carmin qui coulait hors de lui..

Merde. Il avait joué au con.

Merde. Il voulait juste être à l'heure. Il voulait juste.. Sa cigarette. Elle était tombée. Mais où ? Il aurait dû l'éteindre. Ouais, il aurait dû. Il ne.. Il voulait pas finir cramé à cause de sa propre connerie; il préférait brûler à cause d'un regard que d'une cigarette. Putain. On lui avait dit, pourtant, que fumer tue.

…

Merde.. Il avait juste.. Juste eu envie de revoir ces yeux. Ses yeux... D'un bleu qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Des yeux.. Qu'il.. Il sait plus. Il croit savoir, mais son cerveau lui hurle de stopper ses réflexions; son cœur ralentit pour le laisser tomber dans un coma profond.

Près des volets blanchâtres, des yeux brûlants le fixe jusqu'à le dévorer tandis que Grey ferme les siens.

Teinté de rouge, son monde s'écroule sans bruits; indifférent à la douleur de son propriétaire. Grey sombre dans une pièce noire – Comme celle que les volets refusaient de dévoiler. Une pièce peu accueillante où un fantôme surveillait chacun de ses gestes.

Le con, il sourit. Les sirènes ne l'atteignent plus. Les bruits alentours non plus. Il se sent léger, un peu amer, reposé. Il sourit – Il sourit et il tombe dans le coma, brusquement. Aussi brusquement qu'il était tombé amoureux.. d'un stupide mirage qui n'existe peut-être pas.

* * *

Vous pouvez porter plainte par review en bas de cette page. Sachez juste qu'on ne parlera plus de Grey avant le chapitre six *se terre dans un coin de souris*. Désolée. Mais je devais finir comme ça, c'était, dans ma tête, quelque chose que je voulais écrire. Mais.. Euh.. Je ferai mieux au chap 6. Ne tuez pas la pauvre petit You', merci. :)

On se retrouve donc demain si je tiens mes délais *s'étouffe d'une toux suspecte*,

Youwan ;).


	2. Un parfum d'anesthésie

Me revoici, un petit peu en retard de quelques heures. Je voulais poster plus tôt mais ce qui devait être un drabble de deux/trois cents mots à finir par devenir un chapitre de 1.7K. Oups.. Finalement, je m'amuse bien à mettre des liens un peu partout. Je rappelle que cette histoire est un **UA, **donc j'ai le droit de faire n'importe quoi. xD Disons seulement que je me suis amusée. Finalement, ce chapitre n'est pas hors-sujet par rapport à l'histoire, au contraire ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit un élément clef. Héhé..

Il y a deux notes à la fin de ce chapitre. :) **Bonne lecture !**

**PS: Merci à Lucifer et GruviaCrazy pour les reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours !**

* * *

**Toile d'araignée**

* * *

_2. Un parfum d'anesthésie - Ichiya _

* * *

**« C'est étrange, j'ai toujours trouvé que les adolescents avaient un parfum anesthésiant sur les adultes. ****Vous aviez combien de surveillants, avez-vous dit ?**** » **

~ Igneel, au premier rendez-vous avec le principal de Natsu, pour «_ escapade nocturne et improvisée, entraînant la moitié du dortoir de Fairy Hill dans la foulée »._

* * *

**« Votre fils a organisé une exploration dans le château entier !**

**- Vous voyez, finalement, qu'il s'intéresse à votre école ! »**

~ Igneel et le principal, deuxième rendez-vous pour « _Recherche souterraine dans des passages interdits et condamnés. »_

* * *

******«** Ce qui vous gêne le plus, en fait, c'est qu'il soit excellent en cours. N'est-ce pas ?

**- Votre fils est un véritable problème. Ne puis-je au moins le virer une journée ? **

**- Cela dépend. Vous assumerez de renvoyer le meilleur élève de votre école ?**

- … **»**

~ Igneel et le principal, huitième rendez-vous pour_« Justification d'absence intolérable : «_ Ennuyant _» et «_ Inutile _» ne sont pas des motifs acceptables. »._

Ah, qu'est-ce que Igneel était fier de son fiston.

* * *

« L'un a une senteur musqué, irisé, boisé.

L'autre me souffle un relent d'alcool sous le nez.

Les effluves ont accompagnés chaque pas de ma vie;

Je ressens toujours ces odeurs même si j'ai vieillit !

.

Bien donc ! Alors, faîtes-moi confiance,

Venez acheter mes douces fragrances !

Indécentes, elles vous iront comme un charme,

Tellement que vous finirez aux gendarmes ! »

.

~ Parfumerie Ichiya, 18, Grande Rue, Rosemary.

* * *

**« Je demande toujours à mes enfants de rester loin du vieux Ichiya; le bonhomme qui détient la parfumerie du village. Je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange..**

**- Donc, d'après vous, je dois tenir Natsu éloigner de lui ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. C'est un personnage étrange, même pour un petit village comme ici, Mr. Igneel.**

**- Je me vois mal empêcher mon garçon de sortir comme il le souhaite..**

**- Alors surveillez-le bien. Car si Ichiya aime bien son «_ odeur _», comme il le dit souvent.. Il ne pourra plus sortir en paix. »**

* * *

[Sept ans auparavant]

Une piste. Je suis sur une piste. Une odeur étrange, envoûtante. Quelque chose que je n'avais que très rarement senti. Mon instinct m'emmène de plus en plus loin de la ville. Rosemary, petite bourgade où j'ai emménagé il y a de ça une vingtaine d'année, disparaît à l'horizon tandis que je longe les chemins de fers à pied. Je traque l'inconnu et sa fragrance particulière, inspiré.

Je veux savoir à qui appartient cette odeur. Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle m'attire aussi loin de chez moi, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre. Je veux entendre raison et saisir les différentes et subtiles nuances; celles qui m'obligent à ne pas ignorer l'individu.

Le parfum est diffus mais encore fort et frais, ce qui signifie qu'il est assez récent. Je peux la trouver, cette personne. C'est la première fois que je ressens cette odeur. Elle me fait me sentir jeune, élégant, vivant. J'ai l'impression étrange d'être à des kilomètres de là. Elle me rappelle le passé, cette fragrance.

Je me revois ouvrant un bar en piteux état. Je me rappelle les nombreuses galères que j'avais endurés avec mon personnel fantôme de l'époque. L'odeur est un peu amère, mais pas mauvaise. Cette partie de ma vie, je l'assume. Même si j'ai préféré fermé boutique et venir ici, à Rosemary, je n'ai jamais abandonné mon rêve de créer un Club populaire et esthétiquement impeccable. J'en parlais, quelques fois, à ma fille Flare.

Avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre la capitale, comme tous les adolescents de la bourgade. Avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos à son vieux père, avant qu'elle oublie d'où elle vient. On a jamais été en très bon terme; peut-être m'en veut-elle de ne pas être resté avec sa mère ? Mais, à force de vivre avec, son odeur devenait écœurante et non plus subtile.

Flare aussi, à une odeur étrange. Une odeur de pardon, de colère, de trahison. Une odeur de rêve, aussi. Si vous voulez mon avis, on aurait dit une odeur d'anesthésie. Le genre de parfum que l'on met dans les chambres d'hôpitaux – Celui qui vous fait croire que tout est possible alors que votre électrocardiogramme s'arrête. Elle ressemble à sa mère, Flare. Elle est forte, fière. Sur le mauvais chemin.

Qui sait ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui, ma fille ? Elle qui déteste que je l'appelle comme ça. Elle qui a laissé son père derrière elle, fermant les yeux sur un passé qu'elle n'a jamais aimé. Disparaissant avec l'odeur sucrée d'un matin brumeux..

La fragrance que je suis depuis une bonne heure doit aussi appartenir à un adolescent. J'en suis convaincu. À Rosemary, j'ai ouvert une petite parfumerie miteuse où personne ne va jamais – Mais je sais encore reconnaître un bon nombre d'odeurs. C'est ma spécialité, mon talent inutile. Bien loin des qualités qu'il faut pour gérer un club..

Je parcours encore de nombreux kilomètres à pied. J'ai fermé mon magasin tôt. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel. La senteur était trop prenante. Je devais y aller; d'ailleurs, j'y suis parti. Elle est présente en ville depuis quelques temps, une semaine je dirai. Je la traque depuis lors; mais son propriétaire m'échappe toujours.

Mes pieds me font un peu mal. Pas trop, puisque je suis habitué à marcher sur de longues distances, mais un peu quand même. Juste assez pour être gênant. Heureusement pour moi, l'individu que je pourchasse en secret s'est éloigné de la civilisation; comme s'il cherchait du repos. À cause de moi ? Voyons, vous racontez n'importe quoi. Un vieux qui vous colle au train n'est pas la mer à boire, non ? Dans la cohue de la ville, j'aurai pu me tromper de chemin à cause des multiples fragrances présentes. Ici, en pleine forêt, je n'avais aucun doute à avoir sur le passage à emprunter.

J'approche du but. Une personne dort près des rives d'un lac; un adolescent visiblement. C'est celui qui a emménagé il y a peu. Il ne sort pas beaucoup de chez lui. Non, pas à cause de moi. Voyons, cela suffit ! Ces insinuations sont mauvaises pour ma réputation inexistante !

Il a le bout des cheveux en pointe, qui s'agitent avec le vent. D'une couleur étrange, si vous voulez mon avis. Le roux perçant de mon ex-fille était bien plus visible à l'œil nu. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, ici. Non, c'est l'odeur.. L'odeur..

La senteur..

La fragrance..

**« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous arrêter de me renifler ? C'est gênant. »**

Oh. Il est.. Hm.. Réveillé. Je vois. Je vois, je vois.

Je vois rien du tout ! Je prends la fuite et c'est tout ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais assumer mes tendances bizarres pour les parfums devant ce nouveau venu qui me regarde comme s'il voyait un psychopathe qui le poursuit depuis des jours et.. et.. Et il faut que je respire. Mes phrases deviennent trop longues quand je panique.

Bah. Je sais qui il est, maintenant.

Je le retrouverai.. La prochaine fois. Un rire dément; un frisson chez un garçon près du lac. Cette histoire ne finira pas d'aussitôt !

* * *

**« Tu veux déménager ? Mais, Natsu, enfin. On vient d'arriver ici. Essaye de finir le mois dans ce nouveau village, nous verrons bien ensuite - »**

Une voix lui coupe la parole, sans ménagement. Une voix irritée, en colère. Une voix d'enfant.

**« Ce vieux est effrayant.**

**- Ne parle pas comme ça de tes aînés !**

**- P'pa. Je parlais pas de toi. Mais de celui qui ne me lâche pas les baskets depuis trois semaines. »**

L'adulte soupira dans la pièce aux volets fermés. Il était tard, le soir. Son ado devrait être couché. Mais quand celui-ci était revenu de sa promenade, il avait passé des heures sous la douche puis était venu se planter devant lui, réclamant un conseil de guerre.

Ou plutôt une discussion sérieuse entre père et fils.

**« Natsu, enfin.. Il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça.**

**- Il adore tellement mon « odeur » qu'il me renifle dès qu'il me voit !**

**- Oh.. Hé bien, essaye de lui demander d'arrêter. Parle-lui.**

**- Il fuit dès que je l'approche. Pire, encore..**

**- Pire ? »**

Igneel fronça les sourcils. Le garçon aux cheveux roses pâles devant lui respirait la liberté. Il détestait plus que tout être suivi ou attaché à quelqu'un; il adorait partir en exploration soudaine près de chez lui. Souvent, il rentrait tard, mais toujours à heure fixe. Il essayait plus que tout de ne pas inquiéter son père qui lui laissait une grande liberté. Pour cela, les notes de Natsu étaient toujours excellentes. Sans nul doute deviendra-t-il quelqu'un d'important, plus tard..

S'ils arrêtaient un jour de déménager pour des circonstances particulières. L'adolescent a fini son cycle d'étude avant les autres. Comme récompense, Igneel l'emmène dans de vastes contrées. Il veut voir tel ou tel endroit; ils déménagent de nouveau. Mais.. Jusque là.. Jamais Natsu n'avait demandé à partir à peine un mois après son arrivée !

Surtout pas à cause d'une personne d'un certain âge qui devient un peu folle.

C'est pourquoi l'adulte hésitait fortement. Il aimait l'ambiance qui émanait de ce petit village tranquille, de ses alentours calmes et boisés, de son architecture d'époque.

**« P'pa. Il m'appelle _« __ma sucrette »_ ! »**

Igneel prit une grande décision ce jour-là. Ils déménageaient. Loin. Trèèèès loin de ce vieux fou ! Et dans les heures qui suivaient, si possible. Ne laissant aucun indice pour les retrouver, bien sûr; Igneel commença à faire ses propres bagages devant le regard étonné de son fils.

Hé bien quoi ? Il réagissait normalement. Non, il n'était pas en colère. Pas vraiment..

Mais quand même.. Il devait le dire. Il devait le crier haut et fort, tel le papa poule qu'il était.

Natsu était sa sucrette à **lui **!

* * *

Je vous lance un petit défi, les filles ! Dans cette fic, normalement, Natsu réaparraitra dans le chapitre six. Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez deviner son métier ? J'ai laissé quelques indices par-ci, par-là. Certains plutôt voyants, d'autres moins.. Bonne chance ! ;)

Note : Natsu est intelligent. Dans cette fic. Oui, pour les études. Par contre, question sentiments, il le sera beaucoup moins..

Note 2 : Oui, j'ai osé. Flare/Ichiya; Fille/Père. Parce qu'ils sont tout les deux roux. Et parce que je trouvais ça mignon que, dans le chapitre un, la patronne de Grey soit Flare et donc, la patronne du bar très connu. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, elle a réalisé le rêve de son papa - Mais elle ne lui a jamais dit, puisqu'elle ne le voit plus.. On en saura plus au prochain chapitre. Un Flare/Lucy, selon mon défi !

Y'a des liens partout \o/ J'adore ça !


End file.
